1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carpet grooming attachment for use in connection with a pile lifter or other motorized brush. The carpet grooming attachment has particular utility in connection with grooming, cleaning, or extracting fluid from a surface such as a carpet while also providing relief from back pain for the user of a grooming machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carpet cleaning attachments are desirable to provide a convenient means to clean carpets and other surfaces.
The use of carpet cleaning attachments is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,315 to MacFarland et al. discloses a rug cleaner attachment. The device of the MacFarland patent '315 attaches to a conventional vacuum cleaner. The cleaner attachment of the MacFarland patent '315 has a brush portion, a suds delivery means, and a suds collection chamber. The device of the MacFarland patent '315 is attached to a vacuum cleaner by a flange on top of the housing. However, the MacFarland patent '315 does not provide for an attachment that is adjustable nor easily removable from the vacuum cleaner. To remove the attachment of the MacFarland patent '315, the entire housing comprising the brush, a suds delivery means, and a suds collection chamber must be removed. Further, the suds collection chamber is open and contained with in the attachment making removal of dirty suds inconvenient. Finally, the MacFarland patent '315 does not provide for a pre-spray option to enhance cleaning by the attachment device.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,235 to Baird et al. discloses a rug cleaning attachment that has a brush portion, a suds delivery means, and a suds collection chamber. The device of the Baird patent '235 is attached to a vacuum cleaner by a flange on top of the housing. However, the Baird '235 patent does not provide for an attachment that is adjustable nor easily removable from the vacuum cleaner. To remove the attachment of the Baird patent '235, the entire housing comprising the brush, a suds delivery means, and a suds collection chamber must be removed. Further, the suds collection chamber is open and contained with in the attachment making removal of dirty suds inconvenient. Finally, the Baird patent '235 does not provide for a pre-spray option to enhance cleaning by the attachment device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,254 to Kohl et al discloses a coupling means for detachably fastening to a cleaner apparatus a spray nozzle and suction unit having its own roller. The attachment disclosed by the Kohl patent '254 comprises a housing enclosing both a spray nozzle and suction means. The Kohl patent '254 device comprises one fixed spray nozzle. In order to connect the attachment of the Kohl patent '254 to a cleaner, the device must first be modified with a coupling means. The Kohl '254 patent does not describe an attachment with a quick release mechanism to remove the attachment from the cleaner chassis. Further, the Kohl patent '254 does not describe an attachment that can be used without prior modification of the cleaner to which it is to be attached. Finally, the Kohl patent '254 does not describe an apparatus with multiple adjustable spray nozzles for application of a cleaning spray nor a pre-spray option.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,214 to Oxel discloses an auxiliary cleaning device for a vacuum cleaner. The attachment of the Oxel '214 patent is secured to the handle assembly of a conventional vacuum cleaner. The Oxel '214 patent does not disclose an attachment that is adjustable or has a quick release mechanism. The Oxel '214 patent does not disclose multiple adjustable spray nozzles for application of a cleaning spray nor a pre-spray option. In the Oxel '214 patent, the spray nozzle is not attached to an external surface of the housing.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,432 to Copeland et al discloses an apparatus for spraying a fluid mixture behind and substantially in the path of a floor cleaner. The apparatus of the Copeland '432 patent has at least one spray nozzle positioned in the housing. However, the Copeland '432 patent does not disclose an attachment that is adjustable or has a quick release mechanism In the Copeland '432 patent, the spray nozzle is not attached to an external surface of the housing, nor is the spray nozzles of the Copeland '432 patent adjustable.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a carpet grooming attachment that attached to an existing apparatus in an adjustable and quick release manner where the attachment has multiple adjustable spray nozzles attached to an external surface of the attachment housing. The MacFarland '315, Baird '235, Oxel '214, and Copeland '432 patents make no provision for an attachment that is neither adjustable nor easily removable from the vacuum cleaner. The Kohl '254 patent makes no provision for an attachment that may be added to an existing cleaning apparatus without prior modification of the cleaning apparatus. To remove the attachment of MacFarland '315 and Baird '235 patents, the entire housing comprising the brush, a suds delivery means, and a suds collection chamber must be removed. The fluid collection chamber in the attachments of MacFarland '315 and Baird '235 patents is open and contained with in the attachment making removal of dirty suds inconvenient. Finally MacFarland '315, Baird '235, Oxel '214, Copeland '432, and Kohl '254 patents do not provide for a pre-spray option to enhance cleaning by the attachment device.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved carpet grooming attachment, which can be used for enhancing grooming by an existing apparatus. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the carpet grooming apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of improving carpet grooming by providing an apparatus that is adjustable and attachable to an existing device in a quick release manner, the attachment having multiple adjustable spray nozzles for spraying a fluid.